<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will They, Won't They by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245110">Will They, Won't They</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, UnREAL (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn King/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6, Ladies Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will They, Won't They</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for <a href="https://cleo.dreamwidth.org/725318.html">Ladies Bingo 2020</a> Virtue and Vice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was thanks to a healthy list of contacts that Pepper didn't have to spend half the night dropping in on the bars of half the upscale hotels of Manhattan. Instead, she spotted the familiar long, blunt bob the moment she walked into the one at the Ritz. There was an open seat, which wasn't a surprise. As stunning as Quinn was, she'd always cultivated just the right atmosphere of prickly. She didn't even glance over when Pepper slid into said seat. </p><p>"Vodka rocks with a twist." That got the glance, just a quick flick of the eyes. But that was when Quinn's entire body opened with her wide smile. </p><p>"Pepper Potts, as I live and fucking breathe."</p><p>"Hello, Quinn." Pepper smiled. When the bartender set her drink in front of her, she indicated that he refresh Quinn's--the same, no twist. "You didn't tell me you'd be in New York."</p><p>"And yet here you are." She cocked her head thoughtfully then let out a dark laugh. "God, you look the same--maybe a little more elegant."</p><p>"You're still with Chet." Pepper noted the addition of a ring. No doubt Quinn had done the same of her.</p><p>"He's no Tony Stark." Quinn clinked her glass against Pepper's. "I'm scouting locations here for our new show. But," she rested her chin on her hand as she grinned, green eyes as sharp and feral as Pepper remembered, "you already knew that because one of your shell companies owns the building we saw today."</p><p>"Scripted." Pepper smiled--the one with her lips closed that she knew drove Quinn a little bit crazy. She ran the curl of lemon peel around the rim of her glass before flicking it in with her fingernail. </p><p>"Surprised you've kept up." Quinn sized her up openly.</p><p>"No you're not." It had been a long time since they'd lived together, two of six girls in a four bedroom apartment during Pepper's junior year of college and while Quinn was working as a PA. But she knew Quinn was still a shark, probably even more so; she didn't let anything take her by surprise. "You could have just called."</p><p>Quinn brought her drink to her lips, pausing as she shook her head. "I thought I'd leave it up to you."</p><p>"I'm here." Just like Quinn knew she would be. Pepper wasn't sure why they still played these little games. Quinn needed power; Pepper needed control. They'd realized this about each other almost immediately, wordlessly, and that thread kept them tethered through the years, no matter how distant they grew.  </p><p>"You know as fun as our 'will we, won't we' bit is, why don't we just skip it and go upstairs to my room?"</p><p>Pepper smiled, leaning closer and placing her hand on Quinn's leg, fingers just underneath the hem of her skirt. They would. They always did. "I have a car waiting." She stood. "Someone will escort you to the private exit in a few minutes" </p><p>Quinn finished her drink in a gulp. "You're even more fun on your own terf, Potts."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>